Jounin Days
by onpenandpaper
Summary: Post war short stories/drabbles based on a set of tumblr head canons set before Naruto becomes Hokage (see my tumblr tag Jounin Days to find the art inspired by some of these fics)
1. She

In the beginning he remembered her as the girl in blue, hair blowing in the wind, a tuft of bangs all over her forehead. He didn't know her name, but he always remembered how much he liked watching her from afar.

One day she began wearing that red headband, he noticed immediately how her face lit up and it showed her wide forehead. Sakura was her name, Sakura-chan was what he would call her. It didn't take much for him to know she wasn't like anyone around - they were all too ordinary and they didn't have pink hair and green eyes; and if anyone asked what he thought, he would say she was pretty. No one did, but that didn't do anything to change his mind.

Time was kind, and she was still the same. She had grown her hair for a time and then suddenly decided to cut it short, yet she didn't look any less beautiful. Not very long after he found that he loved being taller, because he need only look ahead to see deeply into her jade green eyes, and sometimes when lucky, he was rewarded with a smile, warm enough to remind him why there was no other.

From then on they would go through many things and he would remember how it felt, and sometimes there were too many things, that he did not remember her at all. There were times he had to do things on his own, but often he wasn't at all surprised to find her there, just beside him. Those days he would no longer notice the length of her hair, the color of her eyes, or the beauty of her smile. The world was not that small and it didn't revolve around her, but when it stops, she was the first he wanted to see.

He stood a good distance from her, in a way that reminded him of the past. Only this time, their eyes met, and she looked back with eyes gleaming, a light blush on her cheeks, hair so neatly kept in a tight bun held up by those pins with dangling ornaments; lips pursed in modest wonder, and the seal that decorated her infamous billboard brow - what was and will always be his most favorite part of her face.

Indeed, time was kind, but he wasn't the same. No longer a child who knew nothing but to pull pranks, or to brag about his dreams in the hopes of catching her attention - no longer afraid that he wasn't enough. To him she will never be less than beautiful, and tonight she was going to hear it, straight from his lips.


	2. Meeting

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I flipped the final pages of my medical report. Once again each line that asked to document my procedures for the day was filled out, and the boxes that showed the hours of my shift told me that I hardly stopped, even for a meal; and it was very reminiscent of yesterday and the day before. If it wasn't days where I could have easily waltzed out of the hospital for lack of anything to do, it was days like these, where I could proudly brag about my skill to nap at an ungodly hour and in the most compromising positions, like say, with one hand on a teaspoon stirring a cup of coffee. Having said that I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I glanced at the clock and out the window, where the last light of day faded into the darkness and I caught a glimpse of a shadow of the moon.

I got up to brush the creases on my clothes before heading out of my office with the report in hand. The jounin medic who would replace me waved from behind the nurse's station, but not before I overheard her and the nurse whispering about the very person who, by the looks of the front lobby, wasn't there to pick me up.

Of course I couldn't overhear! Who else out there was a whiskered blond, tall and manly, Shinobi world-famous - and I couldn't help my eyes roll - _gorgeously sexy_ jounin but Uzumaki Naruto? I wish I could turn off my hearing function having to witness my boyfriend undergo the scrutiny of my gossiping co-workers, harmless as they were. Better them than some of the fangirls he seemed to have gained over the past years. I put on a poker face while I handed my report and gave them instructions. I then turned to the exit; their whispers of "isn't he supposed to pick her up?" quickly reaching my ear. I pushed the double doors, feeling a bit smug with the words _he's just outside_ replying inside of my head.

Only he wasn't, and I had to do a double take at the empty space stretched out before me. I had changed shifts a couple of weeks ago and he had been here every night to pick me up. If he had gone on a longer mission I would have been first to know…

* * *

I walked away from the entrance and hoped that no one would notice that I was checking my watch every minute. I couldn't stop myself from looking around me even as some people and patients I knew walked past, and soon enough my heart started racing inside my chest. What if it was just a simple mission that was unexpectedly prolonged because something went wrong? I knew he was being trained to be the Hokage but it's not like there aren't able shinobi out there, not that it's a bad thing either that he's probably earning more than half the jounin squad combined. I mean, isn't that unfair distribution of labor? His missions these days were no less than A-rank, and he was always given the most dangerous, if not most difficult ones. He might be strong but he's not immortal I mean _I would know I held the guy's heart in the palm of my hand _seriously Naruto where the heck are you how am I even supposed to know wh-

"Hi!"

I swiftly turned to the sound of his voice, and there he was, all smiles and waving a hand in the air as he walked towards me. I checked my watch again and was beside myself after having to experience an agonizing _ten minutes_. Surely there was a good reason for being less than punctual and no he was not allowed to strut like some happy camper looking way too handsome and glad to see me no that is NOT the way it works around here and boy, he better spill before his lips touched my forehead.

_Too late._

Before I knew it my insides were doing their own version of rhythmic gymnastics. He was warm, as usual, and he lingered there as he gently rubbed my arms.

"You look like you had a long day. How about we relax and have dinner? You deserve it for working so hard."

_Too smooth._

I couldn't say no. Not when he spoke like that and smelled so nice and looked so… dashing. I would never know why he was late and I would forget to ask, because he let me choose where to go and I spent dinner enjoying my meal and talking to him. Late or not, I really did miss the guy.

We skipped the shortcut to my place and took the normal route, not really talking that much but still comfortable in silence. He held my hand and would squeeze it every now and then to force me to look at him. I would stubbornly do the opposite, but I don't really stop myself from leaning onto him slightly. Only a little bit.

* * *

We took a left and my eyes immediately watered at the sight of my house at the end of the street. It wasn't so late, but I was more mentally tired than physical. He knew this too, and it was apparent when he shifted from the usual lazy walk with me, to a slightly faster, more focused pace.

The thought of my warm bed and fluffy pillows was all too comforting as I stifled a yawn, fingers automatically reached for my hair. A second later, I thought better.

"Naruto, will you take out my pin for me? I could do it myself but… "

"Let me, Sakura-chan."

He stopped walking and stood before me, and I wasn't even pretending not to look at him anymore. His hand reached behind my head and slowly pulled out the pin, and with his eyes locked on mine I suddenly felt silly for simultaneously releasing a deep, slow breath as my hair fell on my shoulders.

"Thank you…" I whispered as my hand jerked up to the back of my neck and fingers combed my scalp. I definitely liked what he did more than I cared to admit.

He surprised me by leaning in and rubbing his nose on mine.

"I'd love to do it for you all the time since you're being lazy," he grinned, well aware that his lips were inching dangerously close to kissing territory. His confidence was so unnerving that I fought the impulse to grab my hairpin and shove it up his nose.

Two can play that game, though. I stepped closer and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, brow raised and voice menacing. "So what if I am?"

He backed up, to no avail, thanks to my trusted arms of steel. "N-Nothing, Sakura-chan! You can be lazy, you… you totally deserve it."

It really is true what they say about Uzumaki Naruto. Blonde hair stuck up in all the right places, whiskers on his cheek that sets his face apart, taller than me by about five inches, manly - because he never went back on his word. Yes, there wasn't anyone these days who didn't know his name and dare I say, gorgeously sexy was an understatement. I often ask myself what I've done in my life, and when I look at him in my arms, all shaken and unsure, I guess I didn't do so bad.

_The poor boy._

"Thought so," I declared in satisfaction, pulling him down to receive a kiss both he and I deserved.


	3. Jealousy

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that,"

Her voice echoed through the hallway, followed by footsteps of the usual group of med-nins who trailed after her, like baby chicks to the mother hen. Except baby chicks would usually walk behind the mother, not alongside; and this particular chick wasn't a chick at all; he was a guy. A tall, fair-skinned, dark-haired guy who Naruto had been keeping an eye on ever since the first day. He was no stranger to men hanging around Sakura when they were in Konoha; he could understand how irresistible she is, but still, anyone who even dares to put a foot out of line gets it the moment he steps by her side.

But this guy sure is pushing it.

He would always find him next to her - on every occasion, even during the times he snuck into one of her antidote making classes, asking silly questions and fishing for her compliments, not even bothering to move away when everyone else had left and Naruto stood at the end of the hallway, waiting for her. Maybe they don't consider her a superior but a colleague, but why does he speak so casually around her like some cool dude when he's only known her for two days AND she is obviously NOT single? She has a god-damn ring on her left finger with a sparkly diamond that she never takes off unless there was some major surgery that required more than her chakra - and did this idiot not know the word personal space?

"Naruto!"

He was snapped out of his musings, but only just, as the dark haired dude walked next to her when they approached.

"Did you wait up long?" she asked, pausing just in front of him.

"Sora has invited us for dinner tonight," he replied, hardly amused that she did not greet him with a kiss.

"That's great! Oh, you know Nobu, right?" she raised a hand to present the man next to her, and his temper began to rise at the fact that they were next to each other.

He shrugged and took her hand, pulling her in his arms before forming seals. "We better get going."

They arrived at their quarters a few seconds later, Sakura still clutching at his flak jacket, wide eyed and breathing hard.

"What the heck? That was rude, Naruto!" she smacked his chest in what he assumed was forceful, but he was too annoyed to care.

"It's more rude to keep the Kazekage and his wife waiting. Now get a shower." He pushed her away and walked to the bed while taking off his clothes.

Taken aback, Sakura's temper flared. "You're ordering me around?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, you don't have to, I'm just not sure other people would mind - not to mention you probably don't smell like yourself considering-"

"What?" she snapped. "What are you getting at?"

Instead of heading to the bathroom, she approached him and raised to her full height, not the least bit intimidated at the man who stood a good five inches over her.

"You don't smell like Sakura-chan," he smirked, flicking the loose hair from her bun and pulling by the collar of her robe, he brought her flush against his bare chest. He buried his face on her shoulder and inhaled in one breath till he reached the crook of her neck. He pushed her, not forceful, but firm enough that she almost lost balance when his hands left her.

"And your coat smells like him. What, can't he stay away from you for a minute-"

It was a split second before he realized that the loud crack came from the impact of her hand on his face, and took a couple of seconds later to realize that she had stormed to the bathroom slamming the doors on him.

Inside she undressed with haste, almost tearing off her clothes in anger. She held on her white coat for a second before tossing in on the floor after remembering what just happened. Her hair pin broke in two when she took it out; it was her favorite one. The broken pieces pricked her palm as she reluctantly dropped it in the wastebasket. She stepped in the shower, tears welled in her eyes at the bitter feeling that she knew had nothing to do with her pin.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

He had knocked several times to no avail; she was ignoring him, and he felt guilty knowing he deserved to be ignored after what he had just done.

"Sakura?"

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the confrontation; clasped his hands and formed the necessary seals; and appeared in a faint pop just outside the shower doors.

* * *

She knew he would eventually resort to trespassing; unfortunately that's as far as his efforts could go. Keeping her back to him, she grabbed the bar of soap and worked up a lather, feeling the tears that never left her turn into fierce determination.

"I was jealous."

Of course you were, she bitterly thought. She had to admit she didn't expect him to say it so soon. She continued lathering the soap all over her body, but her slight pause did not pass his attention, as he was too focused on her every move behind the glass; how the suds trickled down the contours of her body in semi-slow motion; her wet hair like a brightly colored waterfall on her back; her ass so firm and smooth; he shook his head, hands balling into fists, setting aside the almost immediate longing that ached inside his pants. Sometimes he hated how impulsive he was; mostly it worked to his advantage, but not when met with blind anger caused by jealousy. If only he could control it; ever since they became a couple, and especially after they got engaged, his protectiveness increased tenfold, and he wasn't even sorry considering the amount of men who simply refused to get it.

"I overreacted."

"Damn right, you did," she snapped, not bothering to face him.

He could only watch as she gently massaged her scalp; the foamy suds thickened when she gathered her hair up in a bun and all her back now exposed to him made him feel thankful that the glass existed to prevent him from giving in to his desires. He took a deep breath and stilled; hoping that he didn't push her too far this time.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just that ever since we arrived here that… jerk has been all over you! I go away and leave you so that I could work on my mission and then I come to pick you up and he's like this close not to mention he doesn't seem to get that you're taken-" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, just as she turned her gaze to him. "-what do I have to do it's not like I can leave my meetings with Gaara just so I can make sure he's not gonna try to rub his face on you or worse - volunteer next time you have some… I don't know, CPR training session!"

Sakura took a peek from the corner of her eye and couldn't help suppress a giggle at the sight of him looking so… hopeless outside the shower doors. He always had a way of softening her temper, and when he did she always had to fight a strong urge to kiss him. This wasn't the first time they argued over other people trying to make a pass at them; he sure had his own fair share of fan girls at Konoha and beyond. For him it was easy for her to imagine; especially because everything about him was appealing to the opposite sex. She bit her lip, thoughts racing at the man who stood behind, trying to woo her like he always did. What else could she expect from a man who had his own way of words? Even better, a man who had his own way with her? She had to admit she was very lucky; words weren't all he had to offer.

"We're not in Konoha, Naruto. People here don't necessarily know about you and I. He is a colleague and he is a professional medic nin," she explained, not turning around.

"Sure. A professional who can't tell the boundaries of personal space," he scoffed, leaning his forehead on the glass door. Her tone had changed and now he allowed himself a bit of a reward by staring hungrily at her.

"Don't you trust me, Naruto?" She stilled, turning her head slightly to his direction but not really looking at him.

"Sakura-chan…"

She turned to face him, running her hands on the surface to clear the moistened glass door. He stood in the other side, eyes not bothering to hide his desire. Feeling vulnerable despite knowing that he had seen her everything more times than she could count, her arms instinctively wrapped around her body. "I asked you a question."

He stepped forward, imitating her actions till their faces were almost kissing the glass door. "You know I do, Sakura-chan. I trust you with my life."

He pressed his palm on the glass, firmly resisting his own need that painfully throbbed inside him. He wanted to slide the door and kiss her senseless; but more than that he wanted her to remove her hands because he never liked it when she felt vulnerable around him, not to mention he felt guilty because it was all his fault.

"It's him I don't trust, and I know that you can handle it but I…" he met her gaze through the misty glass. "I don't want you to have to."

She surprised him by suddenly sliding the door; arms dropped to her sides and eyes locked on him. "I wish you had a different approach, but who am I kidding, Naruto? It's probably the reason why I chose you over any other man." She gently cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Before he knew it his hands were everywhere, sliding on the curves of her hips and pulling her closer, his arousal pressing on her belly as she melded into him. Her hands made quick work to take off his pants, all the while their tongues dueled and drops of water escaped from the shower. Soon he was free of his clothing, arms wrapped around him they stepped back inside, closing the door as they went.

He backed her up against the wall, one hand hungrily caressing her breast while the other ran up and down her bottom as the water splashed over their bodies. Hearts pounding inside their chests, their desire went up a notch in the confines of shower, their own bodies giving off a heat that the water could never cool down. She moaned in his mouth as they kissed, and it turned him on even more when he felt her hands tug at his hardened length, closing her fingers around him. He took a breast in his mouth and sucked as she pulled, gasping as his tongue rolled around a nipple. He gave the other breast the same treatment, all the while she fondled his balls, making him release her breasts at the intense pleasure.

"Sakura…"

His breath heavy, he gazed into her emerald eyes just as her hands encircled his length, applying pressure right where he wanted. His own hunger suddenly blazed from the heat in his loins; an unbearable want of her everything. When she let him go and rubbed herself against him, he knew.

"I want…" she whimpered with eyes closed, and she did not need to say anymore because he couldn't hold out any longer; his hands cupped her bottom and lifted her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips as he gently lowered her onto him; both moaning at the pleasure of their joining.

"I would prefer it if you smelled like me," he whispered to her ear, running a tongue along the shell and causing her walls to quiver around his length. He felt every inch of him being held by her and the sensations were driving him crazy. "At least they know," he looked in her eyes as he drew himself out before thrusting back in, her back arching. "You're mine and no one else's."

She responded with a kiss that had his hips moving on its own accord, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other with every stroke, growing in intensity. He let go of her lips for want of air; his mouth wandering with open mouthed kisses all over her neck, her hands tightly grasped around him and her hips rolled to meet his thrusts.

Their breathy moans filled the shower with every splash over their joined form, her hardened nipples rubbed on his chest and she could only moan louder as a response to the growing need inside that urged her body to take more.

"Naruto… harder…" she panted.

His breath labored and his eyes would not leave her face that reacted with everything that he gave. Her beauty and the sounds of her body turned him on, and in raw hunger he stepped back from the wall knowing that he would take her full weight and the power of moving deeper inside of her.

She hung onto him, savoring the ecstasy of his every thrust as he delved deeper, his strokes faster but powerful, his length rubbing her walls, stoking the fire in the pit of her belly. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, mimicking her insides as he hit her spot again and again; the heat building till she could take no more, her walls closed in on him, pleasure ripping from her core to her whole body. Her back arched and she came crying out his name.

He took her lips and she whimpered in his mouth, his hips riding a few more erratic strokes into her tightened core, gripping around his length that pushed him over the edge and in one final thrust he lunged forward, spilling his seed inside, filling her as they collapsed against the wall, panting.

They shared a tender embrace before he separated from her, gently lowering her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Still breathing heavily, he kept his arms around her for support and she leaned onto him, kissing his shoulders.

"I love you," he smiled into her hair, loving her softness against him. She grabbed the soap and started rubbing it on his chest while still in his embrace.

He frowned, not expecting a non-reply. "We're going to be late," she explained before spreading the suds down his groin. "And yes, I love you."

"If you keep at that," he captured her hands and kissed her again. "I can guarantee you that we will be."


	4. Grateful

She had her back to him; soft, creamy skin exposed with the blanket tangled in a messy heap at the curve of her hip. Her body rose and fell with every breath as he watched, utterly mesmerized. The chill of the night had left and he smiled, not surprised that she was almost taking the blanket completely off her - unconsciously or not, he was enjoying the view.

He turned to the window, admiring the beauty that was dawn in the Sand Country. How ironic that he, the official candidate for Rokudaime, was here while the Kazekage left with his wife to celebrate their honeymoon in Konoha. He certainly didn't mean for it to look like he was having a honeymoon too, but with everything that happened last night…

She let out a deep sigh before rolling to face him, her arms drawn to cover her chest as she dreamed on in peaceful slumber. He sat by the window and felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he remembered the night before. He grew warm at the thought; her breath on his lips, his arms all over her softness; the kisses, the touches, the moans that filled the night. It was a new meaning; a new bond. What they shared behind closed doors wasn't so simple anymore.

For some reason he couldn't help but feel that he deserved her now that she had given herself to him - and he wasn't being smug about it at all; he was just… grateful.

Her brows furrowed and she began to shift as a strong wind blew through the room. He approached and caught the blanket that was dangerously close to sliding off her completely, gently pulling it over her form. The sun had just risen and he figured they better head back to Konoha in a few hours, but instead he took off his robe and lay down next to her under the covers, pulling her towards his chest.

"Sorry I woke you," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Her arms snaked around him as she released a contented sigh. "You didn't. The wind woke me." Eyes still shut, she snuggled closer, entangling her legs over his.

They were quiet for a time, just listening to each other breathing. He watched her fingers wander from his scar on his side, to rest on the middle of his chest, just above his heart. She then moved over him, replacing her hand with the shell of her ear; her cheek flush against his skin.

"You're heart beat's steady," she smiled, pressing her lips above his heart before meeting his eyes, head resting on her arms above his chest.

"I'm happy," he replied, pulling her to his lips. He kissed her gently as her arms wrapped securely around him, reveling in his softness and her intoxicating scent. She released his lips and lingered there, her fingers caressing the whiskers on his cheek. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm happy, too."

"Did I hurt you?"

Her brows furrowed at the sudden concern that lined his face. "Only a little," she kissed him, using her lips to reassure. "I've never felt so beautiful, Naruto."

"You are," he smiled, running a finger over her lips. "You will always be, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes lit up and they kissed again, smiling in each others lips. Maybe because he had no one to begin with that he felt like he owned so much now. His heart fluttered; being in love with the woman in his arms has never been a walk in the park. Still, he'd be willing to walk many, many parks if it meant he'd still have her in the end.


	5. Convincing

She collapsed on top of him; a pleasant hum escaped her lips as she drew slow, deep breaths with her cheek kissing the warm surface of his skin. It had been a cold night, but not for long, as they realized how quickly they both wanted each other and how they made it known - without the need for words.

She smiled at the feel of his madly beating heart beneath the palm of her hand; his neck stretched out before her with eyes closed, still seemingly lost in the aftermath of their high. She could still feel him inside, but only just, as he gently enclosed her in his arms and pulled her up, separating themselves with ease. He met her with lidded eyes, still breathing heavy, and drew her close for a soothing kiss. Their lips touched, each with a slow release of breath; her hands found their way to run through his already messy hair while he caressed her back, drawing lazy patterns on the surface. They pulled away still breathless, if not more than before, and she remained hovering above him while showering kisses on his flushed face. He was unable to resist to urge to grab her bottom and give it a light squeeze, his lips taking hers once more before she could utter a word of surprise or displeasure. He enjoyed how she firmly bit his bottom lip before running her tongue across, and she giggled in between kisses knowing he was doing silly little things to provoke her, neither of them seemed willing to recover from their breathless, heart-pounding state.

"Stop," she pleaded non convincingly as his hands moved dangerously close to her ass again.

"Stop what?" he teased, still running his hands all over; his chest rising and falling, taking her whole weight with him.

"Naruto,"

"Don't give me that tone, Miss. You're the one who's on top of me," he smirked, drawing up a leg to force her to straighten in between him.

"Should I leave?"she threatened, catching his hands and pinning them on each side of his head.

"You can try, Sakura-chan." He shrugged beneath her, his breath finally returned to normal, unaffected by her words. Instead he gave himself the pleasure of enjoying the sight of her face; eyes a beautiful and vibrant shade of green, lips red and swollen from kisses. Her cheeks tinted with a rosy blush only their lovemaking could produce, her long, pink hair that fell and brushed across his chest and shoulders, her soft skin flush against him… he could get used to this.

She fell silent and buried her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling something that he didn't quite hear.

"What was that, Sakura-chan?"

She slid further down and let her head rest in the middle of his chest. "I said, I don't want to try."

His hands rested on the dip of her lower back, smiling beside himself and feeling rather proud. "I thought so."

He thought he saw her brow raised and he half expected her to twist his nipples, instead she sighed and placed a soft kiss on his chest before closing her eyes.

"You should move in with me, Sakura-chan." The words spilled out of his mouth so fast that he was unable to stop mid-sentence; suddenly making him wish he had said it silently enough that it would fall out of her notice, or that she was really asleep.

She raised her head in his direction, eyes questioning. "Why? "

He stilled, save for the frantic beating of his heart which he was certain she could feel. In contrast, she gave nothing away; her face was blank and eerily calm considering he asked something that was kind of like a life changing decision. And if that wasn't bad enough the timing simply made it look to be very manipulative after they had just finished a night of lovemaking.

"I'll… I'll buy a new bed. I'll clean up after myself! I don't have much clothes so you can take up the space in my closet-" his voice began to rise, slightly panicking as her brows slowly raised one point after another. "I'll never leave old milk in the fridge and… and I promise you I'll eat whatever you feed me!"

He paused for a long moment, his own promises suddenly coming back to him and he realized that perhaps he said the last one slightly wrong.

She had propped up on her elbows and watched him curiously, and he swore to the high heavens she was shifting her hips on purpose to break his concentration.

"You… you wouldn't deprive a man of his favorite food, right?" he asked apprehensively.

She burst into laughter and rained kisses across his chest. "Oh, Naruto… you're such a dork."

He found himself wanting to hide beneath her, to throw her weight off and at the same time hold her closer, tighter; his expression darkened and he geared his face in the event of rejection… maybe it wasn't the right time just yet. "So, uh…"

She raised her head and shrugged. "So what? You didn't answer my question, Naruto. You were just stating random things that popped up in your head to make my stay here a pleasant one; that is, if I decide to move in." She raised herself within kissing distance, and he had to admit she had one hell of a point.

Of course he had thought about it for some time now. It wasn't like she didn't sleep at least four times a week in his apartment. It used to be that she would come in through his window and climb on top of him, still in her uniform and with no introductions whatsoever. Often he was asleep and would wake up to the warmth of her weight pressing him down; his hands would instinctively wrap around her and mumble an inaudible question about how her day was, to which she would reply with a hand on his mouth and her slow, deep breathing signaling the end of discussion.

He didn't really mean to drop the bomb on her either, except now that he had it became a matter of defending his case.

"I… I will be away continuously in the next few months and I will only have a few days, or even hours at a time. And you, well you're spending a lot of time in the hospital and soon you will be jounin instrutor too."

She nodded, already aware of everything he had just said.

"I just… I just want a common place for us, you know? Where we could both wait for each other… I don't know how the next few months will be but I want us to be together as much as we can. I want you here, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto you're asking me to leave my home?"she searched his deep, blue eyes and caressed the whiskers on his cheek. He brought his hand up to enclose hers, his lips caressing the palm of her hand.

"Well, yes but… I'm also asking you to make a new home, with me. It's not huge, I admit. And there's probably plenty of other nicer apartments in Konoha but I figured we'd only be here together for hours at a time, maybe even days when we're lucky… and yeah bigger bed should be good for both of us and also I will clean up after myself and you can have the space in the closet and no rotten milk in the fridge and-"

She put a finger to his lips, biting her own to suppress a giggle. "You'll eat whatever I feed you, yes?" Her lips curled to a knowing smile, one that she wore when she loved an idea.

He swallowed. "Y-Yes. Anything."

She leaned over and descended on his lips, her heart fluttering at his invitation. She felt him punch a triumphant fist in the air before his hands cupped her face, fingers gently caressing the line of her jaw.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she sunk back to his chest.

Maybe she already knew before he even asked, and maybe the answer had always been yes. Maybe she had tricked him to telling her reasons when really all he had to say was that she should move in with him, for him. Then again maybe it was always a good pleasure to hear him say the simplest things that made her feel certain she made the right choice.

She lay comfortably and smiled when she closed her eyes and felt his reassuring hand on her lower back. It was like a page had turned in her book, and she wasn't afraid of the next chapter.


	6. Slow Tease

He leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms to the ceiling and slowly lowering to rest on her shoulder. Still too immersed in the book on her hands, the reaction was a mere twitch of her brow, causing the blond to nudge closer till her arms were flush against the side of his chest. Casually taking a peek at the book and giving an indignant pout that he knew she would see, his eyes wandered and took interest in the exposed skin of her shoulder.

He dropped his head and placed soft kisses there, slowly making his way to the crook of her neck when Sakura used the book to whack the back of his head.

"OW!"

"I'm trying to read here!"

"But that HURTS! Ow…" faking a hurt voice, he strategically twisted his body in his collapse so that his head rested comfortably on her lap. Having achieved this, he could not help his grin from ear to ear as his girlfriend was unable to stop him. He made a quick grab of her free hand, rubbing her fingers on his lips with narrowed eyes.

"You can read with one hand, right?" he sighed, rolling to his side away from her as he pressed his lips on the soft skin.

"You're such an attention-seeker, Naruto."

He felt her sigh and the book was soon discarded when another set of fingers raked through his hair. Rolling onto his back, he met her soft gaze and smiled.

"Only for _your_ attention, Sakura-chan."


	7. Sunset

I stood by his side watching the sun set over Konoha. He had since abandoned the bright orange jumpsuit, replacing it with the less conspicuous, rather boring black shirt, pants and dark green flak jacket that was the attire of the common folk. Seeing him in it did not make him any less handsome, only not as noticeable as before. Well, maybe to someone who didn't know him, or loved him, like I did, he would blend in the crowd of jounins and be just like everybody else.

He only had to open his mouth and he would be common no longer; be it for a loud mouthed comment or a cheeky grin, it was hard to separate what truly made him who he was. Bright, charming and brave… he was many things. He was a hero. I like to think that I was, too. Along with our good old friend, and our Sensei, and everyone who fought the war. Still there was no placing me next to his strength, and I often wonder why I am here without anything much to offer other than company.

There was no hiding the loneliness in his eyes, and I don't know how much he tries to put on a brave face for everyone. The war was over, after all. He should worry about his dreams and move on.

He won't, this much I knew. I also knew that it wasn't just because of me anymore. I have known it for a long time now, and I have prepared myself for their inevitable confrontation.

My fingers laced around his and despite the warning in my head I leaned onto his form, resting my head on his shoulder. He stiffened and I was afraid he would turn away, afraid that he would shut himself out and place me among the people of the village who will never see him vulnerable and lonely; the people who depended on him and waited for him to take the role as Hokage, who gave their love and received his. I wanted to receive his love too, but this time I knew I wanted more than that.

It was getting dark and I stayed there. He let out a deep breath and I turned my face to look up, hopeful. He had his eyes closed, but gently he opened them and met mine, a soft smile forming on his lips. I wanted him to break down and embrace me, wanted him to tell me he wasn't strong enough.

He did not. But he kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me before taking me in his arms. I bit my lip and cried for the both of us, ashamed that I forgot that he really was strong, and brave, and he was everything they say.

It was time to go, and he led me by the hand. I did not tell him how much I loved him, or how I loved him now, so much more than I ever thought I would.

But I pulled back his hand and reached for his face, pressed myself closer till his breath came in hot puffs on my cheek. I looked at him once and closed my eyes, finding his lips in the darkness, and taking him, till my soul poured and my heart flowed through, in the way I knew only he would understand because he had somehow felt it before, and I wanted him to remember…

He kissed me back and I knew he did.


	8. Awkward-Confident

"I feel sore…" she mumbled to his chest, pressing herself closer as she inhaled his scent.

"Whoa… who started this eh?" Naruto ran his hands over her back, pulling the covers over them. She was still trying to catch her breath, unlike him who had managed to calm his heart that hammered deep inside his chest. In his relaxed state he could feel her curves fit against his form, her lips found a place just above a collarbone and her still racing heart drummed the surface of his skin. Her creamy legs draped over his and in his mind she shouldn't continue running her leg up and down if she really was sore, and perhaps she should also quit rubbing herself on the side of his hips too.

A moan escaped her lips as she buried her nose on the crook of his neck, one that sounded a little like a plea. He felt quite proud of himself after seeing such a reaction and if she so wanted he would gladly submit to her whims, sexual or otherwise.

"Hey," he whispered in her hair.

She looked up at his face, not quite meeting his eyes. Naruto ran a finger over her bottom lip, her mouth still half opened for want of air.

Embarrassed, Sakura tried to turn his attention elsewhere and took two fingers in her mouth, slowly sucking. This did very little to relax the man who lay beneath her, considering he was already feeling seduced by her comparatively small body over his.

He watched in fascination, lidded eyes entranced as his fingers left her lips and she proceeded to plant open mouthed kisses to the palm of his hand, eyes burning with desire - only to see them change a split second later with a growl of frustration before she used that same hand to cover her whole face.

"Wha-"

Her head turned from side to side and he watched, not sure what to make of her every movement causing the blankets to slip off her naked skin. She moaned again, shifting above him while holding his hand and keeping her face covered he managed to make out the words "lame" and "not sexy".

"What? Sakura dammit stop moving, I'm getting hard!"

She stilled, slowly emerging from his hand that she used to cover her face. This time it was his turn to be embarrassed. He sure as hell didn't mean to, especially after they had just done it, and with the way she was moving on top she was bound to find out anyway.

"You're…"

"Yeah you seem to be forgetting that you're on top of me and more importantly, naked…"

Naruto was surprised to see her face scrunch up in worry. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"What did I do? Why are you.. "

"Hard? Why? You can't be kidding me, Sakura-chan," he chuckled, immediately regretting when her face fell.

"But what's so good about what I did? It was lame and-"

Suddenly understanding her worry, he caught her lips, pulling her flush against his chest. "Not sexy?" he whispered on her lips, enclosing her in his arms as he sat up, spreading her legs to straddle him. He looked deep in her worried eyes, pulling her close enough that his length grazed her skin and made her breath hitch.

"Do you feel that?" He asked in between kisses. Her palms rested on his chest, and she had yet to respond to his ministrations.

She nodded, and he caught her chin, forcing her to look. "I don't know the meaning of those words."

He kissed her again, slowly teasing her with his tongue. She pulled away, still avoiding his gaze. "I was trying to be seductive,"

"Is it so hard to believe that it worked?" He kept his eyes on her and his hold tight, not allowing any space for her to move. He shifted his hips to try and emphasize his point. Her breath hitched again and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, not waiting for her to coax him with her own tongue. She responded, slowly at first, then she began to let go, much to his delight, she opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He let go, breathless, and finally she smiled against his lips. "Did you mean that, Naruto?"

"Every word," he kissed the seal on her forehead, lingering there for a moment as he took a deep breath. She did say she was sore, and there were many ways wherein they could, or in this case, he could relieve himself. What was important was that Sakura felt good in every way. "You could be fully clothed and I'd still want to take you."

"Really?"

"Believe it," he smiled confidently, surprised to find himself captured in a dizzying kiss as one hand pulled gently on his hair while the other made lazy circles on the back of his neck and her hips started moving against him.

"I thought you said you were sore?" his breath picking up and hands unable stay away from her flesh.

"I was trying to be sexy," she purred, lowering herself onto him, causing them to moan in unison.

"Really?" Naruto gazed questioningly in an effort to retain control. The light of the afternoon sun seeped through the windows, giving the room a lazy, red-orange glow. Her eyes were a deeper shade of green, and seeing himself reflected in those pupils he was more than happy to be the man to receive love he was sure no good he ever did on earth was equivalent to deserve.

She rolled her hips and rested against his cheek, her voice barely a whisper.

"Believe it."

* * *

This one is based on an ask I answered a couple of days ago where I wanted to elaborate how Naruto would try to build Sakura's physical confidence or in this case, her sex appeal. It was originally set up as of course a post coitus moment and she happens to want more but kinda goes the wrong way about it (but had positive results).

I don't know exactly why I have a thing for Sakura straddling Naruto (pretty sure this is my second or third fic with her doing that) but the close proximity of their faces without exerting too much effort (as opposed to missionary where one of his arms would probably be used to support his weight) is too appealing to me. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading.


End file.
